Thicker Than Water
by Lancet Mage
Summary: Link finds out he has a brother that has recently escaped from captivity within the Gerudo crime syndicate. Is he Link’s greatest ally in the fight against a new evil? Or is he Links worst enemy ever?
1. Chapter 1: The will to survive

**Thicker Than Water**

**Chapter 1: The will to survive**

_The day that I escaped from my long captivity among the female cutthroats only known as the Gerudo, I knew the next step in the chain of events that would forever change my life. The Sword has chosen me. I had studied it's lore under the tyrannical rule of my father. Ironically, his underestimation of his enemy (Me at the time) is the reason I escaped to the castle of Hyrule in the first place. Little did I know, that I had a bother. And little did I know that he would be at the Castle where my destiny lay, lodged in the stone wall of the Castle. The Fierce Deity was the forger of the blade. It was aptly named, "The Destiny Sword"._

_--Alistair._

The sun shined upon her golden hair, making her seem almost ethereal. Her head lay down in the book the was reading before she was seduced by the world of dreams. Her ivory skin glowed in the light from her window. Slowly, a man clad in a green tunic and much to the same golden hair, ran the back of his fingers slowly across her forehead, moving her hair our of her eyes. She awoke to his gentle touch.

"Mmm… I was dreaming about you". She said in her beautiful voice.

"I'm flattered, but shouldn't the almighty princess be continuing with her studies instead of dreaming about the run of the mill warrior?"

At that statement, she flashed her eyes open.

"Your not a "Run of the mill warrior", you're a hero to the people. And most of all, you're my hero."

Zelda, the princess of Hyrule, got up from her humble desk and put herself in the Hero of Times strong embrace.

Sneaking around the castle had become a favorite pass-time of Links ever since he had come back from defeating Majora. He was seventeen, along with Zelda, and their relationship seemed always in the life of secrecy. The king of Hyrule knew about them. Zelda was always off with him somewhere and every suitor that declared an audience with her was instantly sent away, even before she looked at them.

"Unless there is some sort of ancient scripture located upon that boys tunic, I suggest you get back to your studies."

Both Link and Zelda jumped. Zelda's educator, Nasser, was standing in the hallway. Most of his hair was gone, and he walked with a cane in his older days. Link can attest to its sturdiness, for Nasser often smacked Link with it when Zelda was supposed to be embellished within her studies. For one as old as him, he had eyes like a hawk and hearing like a bat.

Or perhaps Zelda and Link were more noisy then they gave themselves credit for.

The frown written upon Link's face was contagious. Slowly he released Zelda from his loving grasp and turned to leave the same way he had entered, through the window.

"Wait Master swordsman, I have something to show you… both of you."

As the two lovers traveled in tow of the strange teacher, Link marveled at the paintings on the walls. Of great kings and warriors. Fabled people long forgotten by the outside world, but forever preserved within the halls of royalty.

"Shouldn't I be continuing with my studies?" Said Zelda, her voice coy.

"This is part of your studies. It sword we are going to set our eyes upon is in the book you decided was less important then an afternoon nap." Nasser was ruthless in the art of verbal battle. It was amazing Link still talked in his presence, after being insulted (subtly of course) by the old man. Although, Link has a sneaking suspension that Nasser actually liked him, seeing as he would often come to his defense when the king gave his speech about "Royalty should have higher standards."

Link thought he was an interesting character, to say the least.

Nasser entered a corridor that Link had never noticed upon his numerous castle exploits. Then he opened a door with a large rusty key, and lit a torch to guide them down into the belly of the darkness.

"My fathers private cellar?" Zelda said, Shocked.

"Secrets are best kept where no-one would think to look." Nasser replied.

Into the darkness they went, with only Nasser's torch to guide them.

As they came to the bottom of the cellar, Link beheld a field of barrels and crates that were surely filled with items "fit for a king". As he began to daydream about drinking expensive wine all day, Nasser moved on.

Zelda tugged on Links sleeve. Link followed.

Nasser was staring blankly at the stone wall, obviously looking for something. Zelda and Link stared at the wall, wondering what he could possibly be searching for. Nasser thrust the business end of his cane into a brick of the stone wall. The brick fell noiselessly back into the depths of the wall. Suddenly the wall groaned in dismay, and part of the stone wall fell back and to the side.

Someone had gone to a lot of trouble to hide whatever lay within.

Nasser entered the room, and upon his entering several torches in the room lit. In the wall was lodged a beautiful sword. It looked like two different metals had been forged together to make it. Green and Blue intertwined up the length of the blade, and Link remembered seeing a blade much similar to it before…

Without warning, the room erupted in a flash of blue and green light. The sword was glowing. As soon as the light flooded the room, it was gone. The blade lay motionless, still.

"This sword has an ancient history to it." Nasser said.

"Well, why is it glowing?" Link asked, his curiosity roused.

"As far as I can tell, its wielder is in some sort of danger. It's been doing this all day." Nasser explained.

"Well, who is it's wielder?" Zelda asked.

"If you hadn't fallen asleep with the scriptures I gave you, you would know."

Zelda's eyebrows furrowed.

Nasser sighed.

"Long ago, a warrior aptly named "The Fierce Deity" forged two blades. One, was his sword that he used himself, and the other was for his brother. The Fierce Deity and his brother grew apart in the years of their separate travels, and The Fierce Deity was shocked to learn that his brother had chosen the path of good. He had become enlightened. He wished to protect the people. This is where their climatic battle ended."

Link nodded. He had known a small amount about the dimensional evil known as The Fierce Deity. After all, his mask was still locked away with all of his other magical trinkets. And the Sword looked like a Longsword version of the Deity's great sword that shot off magical beams.

"Wait." Link said. "His wielder? Isn't he long dead?"

"His previous one, yes. But his new wielder has yet to claim the blade." Nasser ran his fingers over the blade longingly. "For many years I've tried to pry the blade loose from the stone, but to no avail. It's already chosen it's new wielder, and I'm sure that he will come to release it from it's prison.

-----------------

Far away from the castle walls, into the desolate heat of the Gerudo desert, that same man who's life was intertwined with that sword, was still asleep in his holding cell. The bars of the cell were of a thick blue metal, probably mithril. The guards had inscribed runes around it with their own brand of dark magic, to make sure their prisoner wouldn't be able to summon his magic against them. There were no other cells in this room, just his. And there was a hallway full of magic glyphs to make sure if he stepped foot outside his cell with his collar on, the room would implode, taking him with.

Of course, the prisoner was flattered they had gone to such lengths to make sure his escape was a fools hope.

The giant door at the end of the hallway began to click and clack, as the gears inside of the complex lock opened to it's masters key. The prisoner heard it, but didn't care and tried to find a more comfortable position in the rough stone corner of his cell.

He watched as all the glyphs in the room glowed purple, then faded away.

Then a woman clad in fine silks and with a beautiful scimitar at her hilt entered with an entourage of four guards, all wearing the common Gerudo attire and with the spears that the prisoner was all too familiar with.

"Well well well… hello Alistair." She looked down at the pitiful from laying in his cell. His white hair had been caked over with grime and sand for most of his stay here. His face was covered in the same dirt stains. His eyes were bloodshot from the lack of moisture in these weather conditions. And yet he still gave her that look of defiance. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time…" She continued. "I've finally received my orders to execute you. You should have told the master what he was looking for, I might have made it quick."

Alistair managed a dry chuckle. "What, no last meal? You're a band of female's, I'm sure one of you can cook." Even in the face of death, he would never give his enemy the satisfaction of fear.

The silk garbed Gerudo sneered. "Get him up."

The other guards opened the cell and pointed their spears at Alistair's neck. One grabbed his wrists and bound them with a thick piece of blue rope. Obviously a mobile magic disrupter. Alistair laughed as they weaved it around and around again, terrified that he would all send them to the next world with his spells.

One of them forced Alistair up. His rags tore in several places during the process.

As they finally reached the outside world, Alistair squinted harshly. It was the first time he had seen the sun in… too long. He was captivated by the clouds moving across the sky. Then his eyes beheld a large piece of stone in the center of a mass female crowd. Slowly, he was pushed to it. He watched as the silk clad woman sharpened her scimitar as he was pushed down, his head forcefully resting on the stone. His neck, exposed.

"Put… put a blindfold on me. I… don't want to see it coming. Please…"

The two guards that were holding him down exchanged a look of pity. One of them tore off a piece of her fine cloth shirt, and wrapped it around his eyes.

"Thank you…" Alistair said, hoping that they fell for his ruse.

The two guards found it unnecessary to hold him as his head left his body, and backed off several steps to let the silk woman do her duty.

The woman clad in silk stepped slowly up to Alistair.

"Any last words?"

Alistair used his hearing to paint a mental image of where she was.

"How about Good-bye?"

She chuckled. Then she raised her sword up for the killing blow, and slashed downward with all her might.

It was truly amazing how fast Alistair moved, Laying on his back and putting the rope at his wrists right where his neck was only a split second ago.

The scimitar was razor-sharp, and cut through the rope like butter. As soon as Alistair felt the freedom in his appendages, he kicked out wildly with his legs, scoring a hit to the silk wearers exposed stomach. She dropped to the ground, and Alistair heard the clang of her scimitar.

Blindly, he felt for the blade around the ground where he heard it drop. He felt the sandy rough texture quickly turn into the smoothness of the gold hilt, and wielded the blade. He heard a "Woosh" coming in from his left, and he quickly parried the spear as it came to finish the job that the woman in silk could not.

Alistair tugged the blindfold that was around his eyes down to his neck, and he looked at the various angry Gerudo that aimed their spears at him.

He grabbed the silk-clad woman by the hair. She screamed in pain.

"Get me a horse or she'll share the fate you had planned for me."

Even though he looked like a poor beggar in the rags that he was clad in, and the dirt that was caked all over his body, he still looked like a figure of authority. He was not to be argued with.

Swiftly, one of the guards left to retrieve his mount. And to get the bow-riders to be ready once he tried to escape. He expected that.

While he was waiting, he decided to make conversation with the angry women that surrounded him.

"So… how are you ladies doing this fine summer afternoon?"

He was answered with silence.

He noticed that one of the Gerudo's Brest's was now exposed due to part of her shirt being ripped off. He realized that the missing piece was located around his neck.

His eyes met with hers. She had a look of pure hatred in her eyes.

"Guess you didn't like sacrificing your composure to someone that doesn't have his head cut off. But, believe me, I'm happy enough for the both of us." Alistair flashed her a smile as he finished.

The guard that had left returned with his mount, a young white stallion. It had probably been stolen earlier, and they had no use for it seeing as it wasn't a Gerudo mount. They were probably going to kill it and use it for food in case of an emergency.

It appeared that more then one life would be leaving this place.

"Move the horse closer to me, everyone else drop your weapons and step back."

They all stood still.

To make his point, he kneed the silken woman again, and put her own blade to her neck.

"NOW!"

They obliged.

As soon as the horse was within jumping distance, Alistair pushed his captive into the arms of a few guards, and leapt onto the animal that would serve as his key to freedom. Alistair made it safely to the back, and climbed up into a sitting position. He grabbed the mane of the beast and kicked the sides.

"YA!" He said over and over again. The horse apparently shared Alistair's enthusiasm about leaving this place, for it was running faster then any horse Alistair had ever been on. Alistair heard the whistle of the bow-riders. The chase was on.

He looked behind him, and saw the forms of five riders. He heard the "Twang!" that their bows made as they repeatedly fired arrows at him. Alistair decided to move the horse in wild patterns hoping that most of the arrows would miss. He was going off sheer luck to protect him.

Two of the riders had ridden ahead of the group and now chased Alistair with their horses going as fast as their animal legs would take them. Alistair felt his hand grow warm as he summoned a ball of fire and threw it to the left of one of the two riders. The riders mount panicked at the sight of the dangerous fireball, and charged to the other direction, strait into the other rider and his mount. Both horses and riders collapsed in a ball of confusion. One of the riders from the remaining three's horse stopped at their fallen companions, and due to the laws of gravity his rider was flipped forward into the pile of already injured bow-riders.

Three had fallen, two remained. They slowly passed the makeshift roadblock, and proceeded after their pray in a new form of fury.

Alistair wasn't focused on them, he was focused on the bridge ahead.

The riders saw what he meant to do. They hit their horses faster in pursuit.

Alistair heard the sound of hoof on wood as he passed over the bridge quickly. As soon as he was at the end, he turned the horse around to stare down his unwanted traveling companions.

His hand felt the warmth again as he summoned another ball of fire in his palm. He focused his mind, pouring all of his available magical strength into the ball.

The riders were either extremely fearless or extremely foolish, as they didn't stop even in the face of a madman and his fireball.

Alistair threw it.

One of the riders stopped his horse just short of the bridge, the other had too much momentum and was caught in the fiery destruction.

His scream filled the canyon as he fell down to the raging waters below. Alistair laughed, and turned his house around to leave.

As soon as Alistair's back was exposed, he head a distinctive "Click-CLANK" noise. Then he felt the sharp pain in his left shoulder blade. As the searing pain passed through his body, he felt himself being tugged backwards, so he gripped onto his horse and kicked it to make it charge. He turned his head and saw a chain sticking out of his back. On one in was the pointy thing that was now lodged deeply in his back. At the other, was the Gerudo that had fired the device, and was now being dragged to the other side thanks to his horse. Before Alistair could stop his mount, the Gerudo woman climbed up onto this side of the valley.

She gave her chain a tug, and it released its metallic grip from Alistair's back and came back into the device she was holding.

It was a hookshot, Alistair thought. A Gerudo hookshot, only given to those that are the leaders of the bow-riders.

Now, he was pissed. He turned his white horse around, that's radiant coat was now tainted by Alistair's wound.

He stepped off his mount. She drew her blade, waiting for him to charge her. Instead, Alistair had a different idea.

The very persistent Gerudo watched as he summoned a ball of flashing green light, then disappeared. Her eyes scanned where he had been only a moment ago. Where had he gone?

Then she felt a finger tap her on the shoulder.

Then as she turned around, she heard the sickening "Thunk!" of Alistair smacking her on the forehead with the hilt of his scimitar.

She collapsed in a very undignified pose. Alistair noticed the hookshot hanging from her belt. He reached down and took the strange device that was still wet with his blood.

Then he turned, and climbed his mount. He reached back and tried to get a depth to the wound. It was bad, she hadn't hit anything major like a lung or his heart, but he was bleeding a lot. He would have to try to find somewhere that had a medical facility.

If he remembered right there was a ranch just outside of the valley. It was his only hope. Alistair rode to the only chance he had at saving his life, for the second time today.

* * *

Disclaimer: (Jesus, I almost forgot to put this in here!)

I, Lancet Mage do not own the Legend of Zelda characters or the land of hyrule or anything mentioned in this story.

Note: Ahh, I bet you all hate me for the Original Character, Alistair. But he's a main character for a reason! Once all of the mystery unfolds that is! Anyway, in case you haven't noticed this is after OOT and MM. But yeah, so… Review? I like reviews. Reviews make me happy.


	2. Chapter 2: Release

**Thicker than water**

**Chapter Two: Release**

_The day I stumbled into that ranch I was only seeking something to heal my wounded back, but I found something more. Something much more. Something that healed my wounded heart... _

–_Alistair. _

Link stared up at the dark storm clouds that had blanketed Hyrule since this morning. It was beginning to sprinkle lightly.

"Are you sure it's gone?"

Link nodded. He was at his favorite spot in the whole world, Zelda's balcony. He was watching as the sun started to slowly creep behind the neighboring mountain range.

He had just returned from a very unpleasant visit to his old house, and his stash of magical items from his various journeys. Only one item was missing.

The Mask.

First the sword starts reacting to something, then his mask is gone. Now the familiar bad weather was here to greet him like a cold slap in the face. Something bad was about to happen. Something terrible.

"Zelda... would it be alright if I stayed here tonight?"

Zelda had a curious expression to her face. "What do you think is going to happen?"

Link looked into her eyes, trying to reassure her. "I don't know... but I don't want anything to happen to you."

Zelda wrapped her arms around her personal guardian. She truly loved him... but was worried for him at the same time.

The darkness of the sky didn't help comfort her. Something was defiantly going to happen tonight.

- - - - - - -

Drop. Drop. Drop.

Alistair slapped his face.

Drop. Drop. Drop.

His weakened eyes slowly opened. The sky was filled with anger. The rainstorm was about to begin. He raised his head and looked around. Apparently, his horse had understood where he was going all along, because over the next hill he saw the ranch.

Actually, it was quite hard to miss the ranch, seeing as part of it was on fire.

Sensing trouble, Alistair tried to rouse his weary body into action, and kicked the horse to increase the pace.

As he neared the entrance, he noticed two shady looking people guarding it. One had a nasty looking cleaver, and the other had a spiked club stained in blood.

Obviously, these men were bandits, taking their fee upon the ranch.

"Hey, you! Gettouta 'ere!"

Alistair dismounted.

They drew their weapons threateningly. The club wielder advanced first.

"You deaf boy? I said-"

The man's voice was cut short by the hilt of Alistair's scimitar.

Alistair wasn't in the mood for conversation.

The other, less equipped bandit decided that it would be best to flee inside the ranch for backup. Alistair managed a weak smirk. Then he kicked the club wielder while he was down.

He groaned.

"If your not gone by the time I come back out, I'll cut your throat."

Alistair moved into the ranch.

--------

The leader of the bandits gave the girl a toothless grin.

"Listen here little lady, if you just tell us where the money is, we'll take your horses and be on our way."

He ran his dirty hand through her fine red hair. She slapped him across the face.

He drew his dagger from his belt.

"You'll regret that. It'll sure be hard doing ranch work without your hands..."

A figure burst into the barn. It was Spray, the one of the places watching the front.

"Boss! Cleet is dead! Some guy just came up on a horse and beat him silly!"

"What!" The leader said.

The leader watched as Alistair moved silently behind Spray, and belted a blow to the back of his head with the hilt of his blade.

The leader began to laugh. "Boy, you just signed your own death sentence."

The leader wasn't alone in the room. He had four of the bandits with him in this room, and four were in the stable getting the horses. This man wouldn't be leaving this ranch alive.

Alistair looked over at the red-headed woman in the corner. Her blue eyes were fresh with tears, and her blouse was ripped. He looked around the room, and noticed a large fat man, dead.

"Let her go." Alistair's voice was slightly weak due to his injuries, but his voice still commanded the same authority.

"Sure." The leader shot a look at the two men to the left of Alistair. Then the leader grabbed the woman up and pushed her to Alistair.

As soon as Alistair caught her he felt the cold, sharpness as a blade entered his thigh.

The men had advanced.

He pushed the woman away from the danger and struck out with his blade, finding the man that had so boldly stab Alistair.

Blood splashed against the walls of the tainted barn. Another man came in from his right, wielding twin daggers.

Alistair parried the first few attacks, trying to find an opening, at the same time deflecting attacks from the two men at his left.

The dagger man lunged at Alistair, but found a slight problem within his attack strategy.

Alistair's fist striking his face.

As the dagger man fell down, Alistair raised his sword to finish the job.

He felt something coil around his arm, preventing him from executing the blow.

The Leader had a whip, and obviously knew how to use it.

Alistair watched in horror as the two men from the left saw their opening and began their attack. He looked around swiftly for a way out and notice one of the man's daggers lying on the ground.

He kicked it with all of his force, and luckily hit the Leader in the abdomen. The tightness of the whip decreased and Alistair had enough mobility to parry one of his new attackers blades.

Swiftly, he used his free arm to give the whip a mighty tug. The whip came free from the Leader's grasp, and Alistair swung the hilt of the whip wildy, hitting one of the attackers in the side of his face, laying him down.

And then there was one. He watched as the man dropped his sword.

"Good choice, now leave."

The woman screamed. Another man had entered from behind and snagged a piece of rope around his neck. The air was being choked out of him as he struggled to stab the man behind him. The man tried to stop Alistair from scoring a hit with his vicious blade, and kneed him in the back to stop his resistance.

The red haired woman picked up the sword that the other man had dropped, and slashed out at the man behind Alistair.

The man used Alistair as a shield, and the red haired woman's downward strike hit Alistair in the shoulder. But, conveniently also cut the rope that was wrapped around his neck.

Alistair, not caring about the new wound that had been inflicted, turned around and grabbed the whip. He flicked the whip out skillfully, lashing the man across his unprotected face, and watched as the skin tore.

He ran. The man behind him also ran. Outside he herd the fleeing of hooves . They had successfully taken the horses and decided to abandon their leader.

Alistair, now mortally wounded, fell to the ground in weakness. The darkness had won.

------

The next thing Alistair knew, he was coughing. Someone was trying to get him to drink water, and his unconscious-self was putting up a fight it would seem. He felt the cool liquid tame the dryness of his mouth as he fell back into the world of dreams.

------

Another awakening from the darkness. He heard a soft voice singing as he felt his thigh twitching. Someone was sowing it up, he was being healed.

"Th-thank you..."

He felt a warm hand across his face as the darkness overtook him once again.

------

Alistair's nose had pulled him from the darkness once more, and his stomach growled in agreement. Alistair smelled food. His groggy eyes looked around the room he was in. It wasn't very big, but obviously some form of small house where a farmhand would live. The window's drapes were open, letting the full warm sun of the day in.

Then he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

It was her, the girl that he had fought to protect. And even better, she carried a tray of warm food!

Not the gruel he had been eating for years, real food. A home cooked meal.

When she came through the doorway she was surprised to see Alistair awake. Alistair sat up in preparation for the tray of food.

She smiled. "I guess you must be hungry."

Alistair nodded dumbly. He was slightly transfixed by her beautiful, yet country like voice. He recognized it as the voice that sang to him in the infinite darkness.

She sat the tray on his chest, and he began to drink the soup and sandwich she had made.

She pulled up a chair and watched him eat. Alistair felt slightly uncomfortable as her eyes slowly scanned his body as he consumed the meal.

His stomach didn't mind as much.

After he was finished she took the try and put it on a nearby dresser.

She then began to inspect his wounds. The wound on his shoulder was healing nicely, as was the one on his thigh. The one on his back had finally stopped bleeding, and was starting to close.

"Why did you sow me up?" Alistair asked as she poked at his wound, testing its healing rate.

She seemed taken aback by the question.

"What else did you expect me to do, let you die on the floor?"

Alistair looked up into her beautiful blue eyes. "I know a lot of other people that would have done just that."

She crossed her arms. "Well im not one of them. Now go back to sleep, you need your rest."

Alistair didn't exactly agree with the idea, as he tried to get up out of bed.

Except, he soon realized that he had no cloths on under the blankets.

"What did you do with my cloths?" Alistair cried.

"You mean those rags? I got rid of them! Im making some cloths you can have, but only after your healed. Until then, you can either stay here and heal or run around Hyrule naked."

Alistair was impressed that he had only known this woman for a short time and he was already being forced into things he didn't want to do.

"Would it be alright if I asked the name of my captor?"

She smiled at his joke.

"Malon."

"My name is Alistair, pleased to meet you."

She jokingly curtsied and left the room.

It was the first time that Alistair can ever remember falling asleep in a bed, with a warm smile still on his face.

The sword wasn't about to leave the castle anytime soon. After all, he was the only person that could remove it.

* * *

Okey, Okey, I know your all probably pissed that Link wasn't in this chapter enough, but fear not, the next chapter is totally mostly about Link, and the Hero of time gets into a big fight of his own! DUN DUN DUN!

But yeah, Alistair and Malon, didn't see that one coming didja?

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Go away now.

So, I know I say "Hey, leave me a review" and you guys all laugh and say "Ha I just totally read his story and Im not leaving a review because this guy totally sucks!"

But if you could leave a review anyway, that would be spiffy.

The next update will be a lot faster, seeing as its Link VS a "Dark force" that you'll just have to read about. But im excited for the next chapter because I have yet to put the hero of time into an epic battle.

RRRRREEEEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW


	3. Chapter 3: The Calling

**Thicker Than Water**

**Chapter Three: The Calling**

_In that short time at the ranch I realized I had broken my first rule my father had taught me when I was young._

_"Never grow attached to any person in this life Alistair. They will all betray you, manipulate you, and stab you in the back over little."_

_I would soon realize he also included himself in that list…_

_But I couldn't help it. I had fallen in love with her._

_--Alistair._

There it was again. Just as he remembered it. The Master Sword…

Once again he saw himself in the Temple of Time, in the audience of the sword who's sole purpose was to defeat evil.

It was calling him… He felt like something was tugging upon his very soul. He was being pulled toward the blade. He was in awe of it's perfection.

Perfect Balance. Perfect width. Perfectly sharp.

He had wielded many blades in his adventures. The Great Fairy's sword, His gilded blade, The Noble Sword, and a blade forged by Biggoron.

But every sword failed in comparison to this one here. He felt the longing in his wrist as he wished to take it up once again. He moved slowly to the pedestal and felt his grip tighten around the cold metal hilt. He pulled it effortlessly out and then the blinding light hit him.

His eyes snapped open as he found himself in Zelda's bedchambers once again. It was the middle of the night still, and she wasn't next to him in bed. He ran his palm over the spot where she lay when he dozed off into sleep. It was still warm…

She couldn't have gone far. He pulled the royal blankets off and began to collect the crumpled articles of clothing he had recklessly left on the floor of Zelda's room.

Then the feeling washed over him again. The same feeling to collect the Master sword and wield it once again. Perhaps it was strong enough to send him that dream?

No… It would be irresponsible to go wield the blade with no reason. He fought the feeling down and put it out of his mind.

He opened the door noiselessly, and noticed that the torches in the hallway had gone out. It was pure darkness. Link doubled back into the room and retrieved some flint and a small jug of oil used to light the torches. He lit one of the torches in the room, then proceeded back out into the hallway.

With the light to guide him, the fear set in as he noticed something glimmer on the crumpled rug.

As he picked it up, he realized it was Zelda's necklace that he had given it to her, after his journey involving Major's Mask.

She hadn't taken it off since that day.

As his heart pounded the scene unfolded before him. The Crumpled rug, the handprint on the wall, and… oh no… blood on the wall. He ran hastily into the hall, flying down stairs, franticly searching for her.

He found himself at the door to the cellar that contained the blade Nasser had been talking about.

Instinct told him his search was over. Fear hoped he was wrong.

Down into the cold depths of the castle's heart he went, armed only with his torch to fight of the darkness that wished to consume him. Upon his reach of the last stair, he noticed a faint purple light illuminating from the secret sword room. It was already opened.

What he saw inside shocked him. Nasser had himself and Zelda barricaded behind a wall of dark magic. She was on the floor, still. Hopefully breathing. Nasser turned and faced Link.

"I'm afraid you're a little late Hero of Time." His flashed Link a sly grin. "It's hard to believe I operated under your very noses for so long… how did my seed turn to this?"

Link was confused. His seed?

Apparently Nasser saw the look of confusion and nodded. Then he removed the mask he had on.

One second he was the old man that walked with a cane that Link had seen many times. The next, he was a tall man in black robes, that had blonde hair… just like him…

"That's right boy, I'm your father. I didn't even know you existed until I came into the castle. Then I realized you must be the product of my mistress of the castle. I thought you would have died when she did, but apparently not"

Link's whole world was shattering behind him. He was staring into the face of his Father, someone he had longed to know his whole life.

And his father was a product of Evil, and had probably already killed the one good thing in his life.

At that moment, Link snapped. He rushed back up the stairs franticly, as if nothing could possibly stop him from his newfound mission.

Kill Nasser.

As he rushed up the stairs, he made his way into the Kings room. On the pedestal there rested the three jewels with the Ocarina in the middle. He collected the objects, and as he took in a huge gasp of Air he played the Prelude of Light.

He felt the balls of light warm his body as he was teleported to the Temple of Time.

He was in too much of a hurry to take in the awe of the place again. He placed the jewels in their pre-ordained spots and played the Song of Time once again.

The Triforce symbol glowed and became a solid gold once again. And the doors willfully opened to his song.

There it had waited for him to return. And so he did.

He walked the familiar path to the Master Sword, as he did at a younger age. He felt his grip tighten, and then he pulled it from it's sleep. The blade, as remembered, felt light as a feather in his hands. The balance was perfect. As soon as the blade was free of the stone, a sheath appeared on his back. The blue and gold one he remembered. The sheath of the Master Sword.

Quickly, he set it atop his back and rushed out of the chamber, out of the Temple and out into the cold night. He was running as fast as his legs would take him.

Through the town. Across the path. Over the bridge. Into the Castle. Through the door. And finally, before he knew it, he was once again flying down the same stairs with the sole purpose of saving the woman that he loved.

As soon as he reached the room where the other sword still rested, he saw the man that reflected himself at an older age talking in a weird language, obviously casting some sort of dark magic on the blade. Once again, he stopped and turned around.

"The unwanted child returns." Nasser said coldly. Link couldn't find any words to say. So he did the only thing a man in Link's position could really do. He drew his weapon, calling for blood.

Nasser laughed.

"I hate to tell you this little one, but you would never be able to defeat me. Although you are of my blood, you are insignificant. All you've done with your life is train with the sword. I am a practitioner of the arcane. Weaver of the elements." He finished that last part with a voice filled with glory and ego. "No, the only one that can stop me before my plans with the Mast you stumbled upon are complete, would be your brother. And when he comes to free the sword seeking to stop me, he will be met with an unfortunate end. That is the price he pays for betrayal."

And with that, he turned around begging his incantation again.

The information passed through Link's head, but he didn't really feel like reflection on Nasser's words. Link slashed at the barrier of Dark energy. It gave out a dull groan, but held. He slashed again. And again. Throwing all of his force behind the swing of his sword.

Nasser turned around with a face of horror.

"What are you doing!"

Link slashed wildly, hot tears escaping from his eyes. Nothing would stand in his way. Nothing.

As the barrier continued to decay under Link's crippling blows, Nasser tried to rush his spell, shooting dark bolts of energy from his hands into the blade itself. The Sword's magic tried to fight the evil energy, but was simply overpowered.

Link raised his sword high above him and focused his own brand of magic into the blade. The Sword glowed with a blue energy, then erupted in a wave of orange. He slashed downward with the blade, aiming at the barrier.

It was simply too much, the barrier collapsed in a flash of dark purple light.

The next thing Link saw was balls of dark energy being thrown at him. He swung his sword at them, deflecting them into the walls of the room. Nasser was fast, too fast. He didn't have time to re-direct his blasts back at him. He was simply fighting to stay alive.

As Nasser continued his onslaught of Dark power, Link began to notice a slight pattern in his attacks. He adopted the same pattern to his sword swings and watched as the balls of energy were deflected instantly without the split-second it took to watch the ball come at you and aim accordingly. As Nasser noticed this change in events, he was about to switch up the game with a more serious brand of magic. That was until a stray ball of his own power knocked him into the wall with tremendous force.

As Nasser saw Link charging him, he whispered words of a spell.

"Vita Et Morte Ingnosos!"

A sword writhed in flames was summoned into Nasser's left hand as he quickly scrambled to regain a standing position.

As Link's feet charged to their mark, Link raised his sword above his head and started his own attack. Nasser deflected the first few flurry of moves with his own sword, but Link found an opening and slashed out at the side of Nasser's waist. The Blade only was able to cut a flesh wound, nothing deep enough for Link's liking.

Nasser realized that his swordplay was no match for Link's superior speed and agility. Nasser waited for Link to execute another downward strike, then pushed out with his own blade, knocking Link back. Then he threw his sword. Link deflected it, and as soon as his blade met with Nasser's, a explosion of flames slowly engulfed Link. Then Nasser was gone.

Link quickly dropped to the ground and rolled, trying to put the fire that was searing his flesh out. Then he leapt up, rushing to Zelda.

Alive. She was alive.

He noticed a large gash on her forearm. He had needed her blood for whatever he was planning.

Wait… A brother? Yes. That's what he had said. His brother was the true wielder of this blade. He then realized that he was a descendent of the Fierce Deity, and his father must have some ancient plan to conduct upon the Mast that he had stolen from Link.

And it was only natural that one of his son's would be the wilder of the blade that belonged to the Fierce Deity's brother.

This was all too much to absorb. He scooped up Zelda into his strong arms and climbed the stairs once more, screaming for help. When he reached the top, he found a guard had come to his cry for help. He saw the prone princess in the hero's arm's, and ran to retrieve a healer.

She would live.

So would he.

- - - - - - -

As he heard the welcoming sound of the dinner bell, Alistair whipped the sweat from his brow and ran to the house where an expected meal lay.

He had forgotten how much he loved food. You take things for granted before your captured by a gang of all female cutthroats, torturing you for years of your life.

But he tried not to reflect on his past too much. He was simply too happy here, with Malon. With her cooking.

He walked into the warm room where dinner lay expectedly for him. He took in the aroma of the freshly prepared meal, and took a seat as she poured him a glass of hot tea out of a family kettle.

The kettle was shaped to the likeness of a cow, and the water poured out of it's mouth. Although it looked brand new, Malon had explained that it had been in the family for six generations.

Falon, Kelon, Pelon, Her grandmother Malon whose name she was given, Talon, and then her, Malon.

Alistair was a little worried that if he had a child with Malon, he would bear the traditional "Lon" name.

As she handed him his tea, she began to pile food on a plate for him.

"You know, seeing as I haven't had decent help around here in a long time, and currently you have no-where to go.."

This was it. She was asking him to stay. He felt the nervousness behind her voice, because he knew she couldn't confess her true feelings for him just yet.

"… I was thinking you could stay here. Help with the ranch. You can have the farmhand's house. And there will always be plenty to eat after the day is done."

Never had Alistair been so tempted in his life. But he knew that his simple life of bliss had to end. He had to finish healing, then seek out the sword that will undo his fathers evil.

"I…" Alistair started. "You have no idea how much I want to… but…"

She gave him a look of sadness and confusion.

"But what Alistair? What more could you want in life then a good home and company?"

Alistair shook his head. "Nothing. This time here has been nothing but paradise. But you don't understand where I'm coming from. I have business I have to take care of first."

"What kind of business?" Malon asked, no longer sad but intrigued. This was the first time Alistair had opened up to her. She craved to know more about where he had come from.

"There is an item in Hyrule castle that belongs to me. I need to travel there, and retrieve it. Then There are four more item's around Hyrule that are hidden, and I must find them as well. Then I need to find someone and… give them to him." Alistair said, struggling to find the proper words for it, as to not alarm Malon.

"Who?" She asked.

"My father. Family business." Alistair said slowly.

"Then will you come back? After everything is over, are you sure you wont forget about me?" Malon had a deep look in her eye, waiting for an answer.

The answer was simple.

"Of course I will. I love it here, being with you, living a life I would have never dreamed possible."

He could tell that she wanted him to say it.

"I.. Love you."

She rushed to him and he held her in his strong arms. She gave him a deep kiss upon which he returned wholeheartedly.

- - - - - - - -

Alistair awoke from the best nights sleep he had ever had, in his entire life. Except, It would have been better if she was still next to him in her bed. He pulled off the covers and searched for her. He found her asleep at some sort of work table, and a various assortment of white fabric was being fashioned into some sort of shirt that appeared to be made for his size. He brought her a blanket, and took a closer look at the would-be shirt.

It looked kind of like a tunic robe mix. The shirt was thin and soft, but also very tough. The sleeve's went down just past the elbow length, then went down in the fashion of a robe. He was touched that she was crafting something of this quality for him. She must have sensed that the journey ahead of him was more perilous then he lead on, and she would feel safer with this to guard him safely back to her.

He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, and moved outside to ready his horse and prepare a backpack for the trip ahead.

He would leave at midday, and he would make it to the castle just past night.

The perfect time to sneak in and grab the blade. Then he would proceed to the four temples where the four elemental books lay.

Then he would have the power. Power enough to challenge the evil of his father.

He would finally have his revenge.

* * *

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Zelda. Get used to it. 

Note: Ahh! Thanks to the reviewers so far! Blondie is really nice and she keeps feeding my slowly developing ego. Biggoron expected great things, I hope I don't disappoint. Beyond My Mask of Confusion loves me (Oh, I mean the story). Lee Jun-Fan gave me my first Review on this story, and he said it was good. I try…

Random people like "omg" think "omg" about my story. He also appears to like Alistair. Larry981 thinks this story is "Just wow" worthy.

Yay…

Anyway, in the next chapter Alistair finally goes after the sword! What diabolical thing has Nasser, his father, done to it? Will Link be able to save his brother from the trap which will probably lead to his brothers death? With Malon ever see her prince again? Will Alistair stop for a bag of cookies on his way? Find out!

… I know I said something stupid asking for a review, but you all fail to realize how much I like hearing from other people, giving out constrictive criticism. I think it's really neat. So, if you could, you know, maybe review? That would be spiffy.

Spiffy I say…

… It's like 3:20 in the morning and I just finished this chapter. I have decided to celebrate with a piece of pecan pie. Mwahahahahahaha!


	4. Chapter 4: Royal Facade

**Thicker Than Water**

**Chapter 4: ****Royal Facade**

_The moment I set eyes on the blade I sensed something was wrong. Little did I know I was walking into a trap set by my father. The sword was the cheese, and I had become the proverbial mouse. _

_He underestimated the power of fate._

_But, then again, so did I. _

–_Alistair _

"Perhaps you should leave..."

The voice of the king had a hidden bite to it, as if he blamed Link for what had happened.

Link was a poor sight. He hadn't left Zelda's bed since the attack. She hadn't woken, and every day he was apart from he beautiful warm smile and vibrant voice was nothing short of sheer agony.

It pained him to see her like this. Lips almost blue, face pale. She had lost a lot of blood. Every now and then he would rub his fingers past her brow, down her face, hoping that his loving touch would rouse her from her slumber.

It wasn't working...

"No. Not until she wakes up. I'll stay here until my own life flees from me if that's what it takes."

The king sighed.

"Although I don't approve of my foolish daughters taste in companions, even you must realize there is nothing you can do in your power to wake her up. The best medical care in Hyrule did little then sow her arm."

Link went back to Zelda's side, signifying the end of the conversation was near.

"Don't underestimate the power of love." Link said, with defiance in his voice.

The king scoffed.

"Don't overestimate it." The kind said coldly.

With that, the king left, leaving the foolish swordsman with his poor daughter.

Once again Link found himself waiting for her lifeless body to move, her eyes to open and have the same sparkle he remembered.

"Come back to me..."

- - - - - - - - -

Alistair cut a fine figure riding through the tall grass of Hyrule. He was on the horse he escaped with. The beautiful white stallion seemed to have an air of pride as he carried Alistair to his destination.

Alistair was trying to think of a name for him.

"So... Fluffy is out of the question." Alistair said.

The horse snorted.

"Wiskers?"

Once again, the horse snorted.

Alistair was thinking about all the names he had heard or studied about in his lifetime of twenty years. Then, it struck him.

"How about Medea? It means "Cunning". That certainly describes you."

The horse reared and gave a powerful whine, surprising Alistair.

"Show off..."

Medea it was.

The ride continued on throughout the day, and Medea remained at a steady trot. As usual, Alistair's mind was wandering from his current objective. He was admiring his new attire that Malon had crafted for him. Apparently, a wandering salesman gave her the magical white fabric when he needed some cows to start his own ranch. Supposedly, it would never lose it's radiant brightness, nor would it ever get dirty. But, it could also help it's user hide from those he did not wish to see him.

She crafted the material into trousers, a tunic, (With sleeves that were designed to be folded up in warmer weather) and a cloak complete with a silver chain. Other works of silver were folded into the fabric, making it shine beautifully. The trousers were baggy, and the tunic was very comfortable and although it was a perfect fit it appeared to be baggy, giving it a slight robe-like appeal.

For Alistair's footwear, She gave him a sturdy pair of leather boots that were meant for farm work. They were a little tight around the toe, but Alistair didn't complain.

And, on top of his new clothing and his beautiful horse, he felt something he had not felt in a long time.

Clean! It was surprising how much a single bath can do for a man's courage. He felt as though he could take on the world. His white hair shone with a luster he had long forgotten in that hell hole. His emerald eyes sparkled in the morning sun.

Now that he thought about it... With a horse of this caliber, and an attire such as this... he could probably pass for royalty. His first intentions of sneaking into the castle was to wait until night, but if he could perhaps spend a night in the castle, then take the sword from within...

With his new plan already formulating in his brain, he urged Medea onward, toward his objective.

It was almost within his grasp...

- - - - - - - -

Upon midday, Alistair was on top of a hill triumphantly looking at the Hyrule castle town below. A smile was on his face as he and his trusty steed marched down into the bustling city. Upon hearing Medea's hoof's clap upon the surface of the drawbridge Alistair felt invincible. He had made it this far after all. He had escaped from his father's grasp, wounded. He battled bandit's and saved a damsel in distress, then fallen in love with her. Now, he was here, about to obtain the key to ending his fathers evil.

The loud bustle of the city was soon silenced as people stared at the fair Alistair. People made a path for him as he stepped into the very center of the market.

"Greetings townsfolk!" He said in a voice of royalty. In Alistair's opinion, that meant trying to stuff as much arrogance and ego into your voice as you spoke to those that were "lesser" then you.

"I am Alistair. (He had decided that using a fake name would be idiotic, seeing as he was going to be leaving at nightfall anyway. Besides... he couldn't think of one that suited him well enough.) I come from the land of... Yarkeno... A proud city past your mountain range to the east! I seek an audience with your king!"

A soldier stepped forward. "Do you have papers to prove you are who you say you are?"

Alistair panted a perfect reaction of audacity to his face. "Such insolence! I need not papers, I am a prince from a far away land! How dare you speak to me in that manner knave! My father will hear of this!"

Alistair motioned as though he was about to storm out of the market when he heard the gibberish of the guard trying to apologize. He bowed formally.

"Im sorry! So sorry! Please, follow me I will take you to the king sire!"

Alistair lifted his head in triumph.

As the guard tried pushing the crowd out of his way (Apparently everyone was eager to see the man whom even the rough Hyrule guards would bow to) Alistair trotted proudly upon his horse. He was starting to scare himself on how well he was acting like royalty.

The guard lead him to a path just past the marketplace, and soon Alistair was staring at the beautiful castle of Hyrule. He was in awe of it's sheer size. As he gazed upon the castle he felt the sword calling to him from within. He was close...

Soon...

Another guard opened the gate without even asking who Alistair was, and stood up strait as he passed by.

Upon reaching the doors to the castle, he dismounted and let a guard take Medea away, most likely to some sort of royal stable. Alistair was then lead through the labyrinth that was known as the Castle of Hyrule. He gazed upon paintings of long dead members of the Hyrule royal family, all wearing garments that depicted the Triforce, the Hyrule royal seal.

Upon reaching the doors to the King's chamber, he was told to wait as the guard made his way to speak with the king.

While Alistair was alone, he tried sensing the blades location.

Down... it was below him. Deep. There was no way he could find it without a detailed exploration later this evening. He would need to convince the king to allow him to stay here somehow...

"The king will see you now." The guard said. Alistair swaggered boldly into the room, presenting himself as royally as he could. As he entered the beautiful room, decorated with many valuable objects and laden with stained glass windows, the guard was nice enough to announce him.

"Presenting Prince Alistair from the kingdom of Yarkeno!"

Alistair strode up to the king on the velvet red walkway. Then, once he was a respectful distance, he kneed to the king.

The king nodded for him to rise.

The king was quite a portly fellow, if Alistair ever did see one. Blonde hair, Blue eyes, and a whole lot of lard blanketed in royal fashion.

This was going to be harder then he thought.

"Tell me prince, what brings you to my fair kingdom?" The king asked, his brow raised.

"I have come to seek a treaty with your kingdom sire." Alistair responded, respectfully.

"Really? Is that so? Well where is your royal entourage? I have never heard of a prince clad in wealthy garments and a prized steed riding alone, without anyone to protect him from thieves."

Uh-oh.

Alistair was thinking quickly.

"My... father sent me alone... as a test. He wants to see if I can boldly stride into another land and ask for a treaty."

The king laughed. "This man sounds like a wise king! Obviously he thinks little of your ability to rule."

Alistair managed a fake smile. "Too little for my liking."

The king let out a loud bellow of a laugh. Apparently Alistair was part jester as well.

"Well, what kind of treaty?" The king asked.

"A trade agreement between our two lands... we're currently building a trade route from our respected land to yours. We have many things to offer, such as the material im currently fashioned in for those more... wealthy members of your kingdom. As well as herbs, spices, rare metals mined from our mountain range. Those are but a small amount of the things we have and are willing to trade, but... we would like if you could employ some of your soldiers to watch the road to make sure that bandit's don't try to target the trade route as a way to make quick cash."

The king let a slight "Hmm" escape his lips as he thought.

"Im sorry to inform you this young sire, but my kingdom is in no state to begin a trade route or any such thing. My only child has recently taken ill, and im afraid my mood is only a facade. Im deeply worried and I fear I wouldn't be able to keep up with all the fresh blood coming into my land. A trade route would have it's good, along with it's bad, such as flooding the marketplace, new travelers, and as you said, bandits."

Alistair faked a look of disappointment. "Perhaps in the future then."

The king nodded. "Yes, perhaps."

"Umm, excuse me milord, but..."

The king's chubby brow was once again raised.

"Yes?"

Alistair was trying to act embarrassed as though he didn't want to take advantage of the king's generosity, which in face he was more then willing to do.

"You see... it's been a long ride, and I am most weary from my journey here, and it's already past midday... I was hoping to impose upon you if I could perchance stay the night? You have my word that I will be off at first light."

The king seemed more then happy to oblige, almost as if he felt bad he couldn't help Alistair with his trade agreement.

"But of course, think nothing of it." The king grabbed a small bell made out of gold. A man clad in purple with a large Triforce symbol on his robes entered and bowed.

"What is my lords desire?"

The king bathed within his own ego.

"See that the fine prince here gets the room at the top of the west tower."

The man nodded and motioned for Alistair to follow him.

Alistair gave the king one last courtesy bow, and left his chamber.

- - - - - - - - -

Upon reaching the room, the attendant gave Alistair a slight bow.

"Will you be needing anything else sire?"

Alistair thought for a second. "A good meal will suffice."

The attendant bowed again. "Right away sire".

Alistair opened the door and was in awe of the room. Royalty really does live the good life. The bed was bigger then any he had seen before, and his room was complete with it's own small library, desk, lamps and a large fireplace. He also had a balcony with a spectacular view of the sunset that was begging to unfold.

Alistair pounced into the bed and let the fluffy softness take over him as he sunk into the bed as though he had jumped into a cloud. Alistair didn't even notice as he slipped into a small nap.

As usual, his nose had the ability to wake him up from slumber, and he the door close shut. He sat up and looked around the giant room.

Food. The attendant had left food.

Royal food.

Alistair leapt out of the bed as though it were on fire. Gazing longingly at the lid of the silver platter, he hesitated, wondering what delicious meal was hidden under it.

He pulled off the lid and gasped.

Steak. That's it? A prime cut hunk of meat? He could have had that at the ranch! What a rip-off!

Feeling gravely disappointed at the castle's lack of originality, he pulled up a chair, grabbed the appropriate silverware and began to eat.

It was well cooked, with some new spices and such, but still. It was just cow. He was expecting something new.

Bah...

Halfway through his meal, a knock came on Alistair's door.

He put down left his dinner and rose from his chair.

"Erm... Come in."

A beautiful woman clad in a see through from of silk entered the room. She curtsied for him.

"Hello milord... I was simply coming here in the event you might want some... company..."

Alistair was flattered and outraged at the same time.

"Im afraid that won't be necessary. I am already with another."

A dark and lustful smile crept over the woman's face.

"I don't see her... no-one would know..."

Alistair gave the woman a cold and dark look.

"Leave at once, wench! I have no need for your pitiful company!"

The woman's face turned dark as she spat on the floor. Then she stormed out of his room.

He looked back at the half eaten steak. He has lost his appetite.

- - - - - - - -

As the cold snap of night was full upon the castle of Hyrule, Alistair was already done with his preparations.

He put a small pile of books under a pillow, then put the covers over that to resemble his rough shape. He had also put the fireplace on to keep his inanimate self "warm".

He was ready to find the blade. He had been mentally searching for it, stretching our his magical sense's to locate it. His best guess was in some sort of dungeon or cellar, seeing as it would most likely be hidden from the rest of the inhabitants of the castle.

He silently left his room, and closed the door noiselessly behind himself.

As he crept down the winding staircase, he noticed two guards standing at the exit. It would appear as though someone didn't fully trust the prince of ... what again? Yorkin? Yarkended? Alistair had already forgotten. He tried his best not to laugh at his private joke, and pulled the hood of his cloak up.

Alistair moved past the guards without any idea that he was there.

Searching the castle was a much larger task then Alistair had anticipated. Every time he made his way downward there was a dead end. He could sense he was close, but not close enough.

Finally, roaming around the halls like a lost dog Alistair stumbled upon a door that seemed oddly out of place.

Even the doors to the dungeon's were made out of a thick oak. This was made out of pure steel, with a large lock. It looked... new.

Hmm...

It was worth a try, and Alistair had no idea how he was going to blow it up _quietly_.

Alistair snapped his fingers and a small green flame sparked at the tip of his finger. He pushed the crackling magical flame into the keyhole, then backed away. The lock sizzled for a moment, then he heard the "Click".

A smile crept onto Alistair's features. He removed the lock and set it on the tile floor. Then with a mighty push he opened the door. He looked down into the infinite darkness.

The blade was down there, he knew it.

He snapped his fingers again, except this time he produced a much brighter flame to guide him. Then he stepped into the welcoming void.

- - - - - - - -

Link was sitting in his chair. He had been thinking a lot about the words his father said to him. Would he be able to defeat whatever he was up to alone? He was obviously strong, and trained in some form of dark sorcerery.

Then Zelda's eyes flew open.

- - - - - - -

Alistair had reached his destination. He was in awe of the blade, incorruptible after so many years of being prone, locked within the stone.

His fingers ran over the hilt of the blade, and it suddenly flashed.

Then he pulled it free. The flash of green was quickly replaced by a dark purple. Alistair felt a sudden twinge in his arm, then he felt his very life-force draining from him. It was as though a thousand needless had hooked under his skin and were slowly taking away his strength. Then he realized there was a dark shadow growing within the room, feeding off his own life-force.

A mirror version of him. And as soon as the spell was complete and his life was drained, the shadow version would be able to take the sword to his father.

He was powerless to stop it...

He had lost...

- - - - - - -

Link rushed to Zelda's side. He looked into her eyes. They were rolled in the back of her head. Then a powerful voice echoed from her throat.

"You must save the Hero of Fate, for the maker of your blood has trapped him with the blood of wisdom. The sword must not fall into the hands of the Deity, lest the world turn to ruin..."

Then she fell back into the bed.

What was she talking about? The Hero of Fate? What swor-

The sword!

Link took up his own blade as he flew out of the room.

His brother was in trouble. He intended to save him.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. 

Note: Was this a long chapter or what? I mean, seriously. Anyway, Im not going to bug you all with a really pointless author note thingy, just remember to leave a review. That would be spiffy.

Anyway, I should have another chapter ready this Wednesday or so. Keep an eye out for it. Sorry it took so long to update, but it was a really long chapter, and I had sooooo many idea's.

...REVIEW!


End file.
